


Cousins

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bamf!Black Family, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly everyone remember that there was a time where theBlack Insanitywas called theBlack lack of sanity





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta  
> Wrong spelling and wrong grammar
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> Claimer: I own Polaris Black

Sirius P.O.V

 "Good heavens! What are doing looking like filthy sewer rat Sirius" said a voice I once halfheartedly tried to kill in the past "And you smell like one too"

_' I would never try to kill her siriusly because we **are** family'_

The living definition of the Black's motto ' Vengeance at its finest' and the one who have the Ollivanders and Lovegood oddness with the loyalty of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's thirst for adventure.

 "Cousin Polaris! Finally out of your cave ehh?" I tease with a hint of fondness  

 "Of course! What kind of cousin would I be if I don't save your ass  after I heard you got yourself capture and drag to **_A_** ** _zkaban_**. Did you know at first a was disappointed because after you finally follow the footsteps of your family you easily got capture. Then it hit me  **literally** you should clean your room by the way or break down the anti-house elf ward. Your dream to  _study_ **dementors** what's place other than Azkaban can you easily found **dementors**?" said Polarisfondly with a it of concern 

Sirius wave off her concerned

 "I'm almost finish anyway and in no time I would be out here to clear my name" said Sirius reassuringly

 "You do know  **he** is still alive right?" said Polaris mysteriously

 " **WHAT!!!** "

 

 

 "And with those evidence with the fact the Peter Pettigrew is alive. I declare Lord Sirius Black free of all charge" said Minister Cornelius Fudge the easily sway idiotic fool yet a decent politician.

"Wait! Please _please_ Sirius we were bestfriend in Hogwarts" beg the disgusting rat Peter Pettigrew.

 Sirius scorned his nose in disgust 

 "It's Lord Black to you. You may have forgotten but you indirectly killed Lily, James and your so called Dark Lord. You should be grateful I give you mercy you didn't deserve. Because if I wanted to I could hint your Dark Lord's most devoted followers that you're the reason why their precious Dark Lord is dead. I heard they like to play with their prey" said Sirius indifferent

 "You call that _mercy,_  You want him to rot in Azkaban and the moment that he is a minute away from death you want him to be kissed by a Dementor. You of all people should know what happened to people kissed by a Dementor they don't go to the afterlife they will be inside the Dementor slipping in consciousness and unconsciousness until the Dementor dies"said A random Lord in the audience stand

 Peter Pettigrew grew pale and start to sweat

"Yes because cousin Polaris revenge is more cruel and painful after I didn't make immortal and everything he moves he feel like he's under cruciatus curse . Since our body never stop moving he will feel it **every single moment** of his life the cure if you can call it that is to be kissed by a Dementor" said Sirius in a bored tone

The people inside the people suddenly pales as a sheet and are silent in muted horror

Peter Pettigrew is the worst of them all

"Yes. Now if you excuse me I still have many duties to attend to as the new Lord Black" said Sirius Black not affected by the scene he caused and glide out the door

 

"I forgotten... about the _quote_  'A Black that live and know what love is the most dangerous Black—" A hand was clam at his mouth 

"sh shh have you forgotten about the person who said that quote He disappeared then his entire belongings and written existence. The only reason people know about him is because of their memories"

"That's the reason why he doesn't have a funeral right?"

"...yes"

 

 

Sirius sat in front of Lily's and James' grave

"Lily flower... Prongs... Dumbledore is not to be trusted completely you should watch your back but... You didn't listen and now your buried six-feet underground... you wouldn't if you listen you know" said Sirius Black then laugh bitterly

"Sirius... It's time to go" said Polaris quietly not gently because Sirius is not a fragile thing that can easy be broken.

He stand up and nonverbally and wandless dust his robe off

"Yep! It's time all the Black should assemble after all there's a new Lord Black now"

"What about bellat—"

"Nope she's a LeStrange now remember"

"Ah yes... But you do know how much paperwork they create right?"

"Yes But that's why I have you and him as my assistant both of have the same ability like mine in finishing paperwork"

"Ahh And here I thought you forgotten about that peculiar talent"

" ** _never_** " 

In the horizon a new dawn was rising

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> "Polaris this would take all our combine ability to finish" said Sirius in disbelief still staring at the result of the party the whole Black family had as a reunion celebration 
> 
> The paperwork cover half the... entire office
> 
> "...We're going to use muggle pens" said Polaris firmly bracing her hand for the torture it will go through
> 
> "I'm not helping—" 
> 
> "Nope" said Sirius popping the "P" while firmly my entire arm
> 
> Polaris nodded while griping my arm which feel like she want to tug it off
> 
> I'm sandwich between the two there's **NO ESCAPE**
> 
> But I can't stop the twitch of the corner of my lips
> 
> When did I forget what home felt like, how this **_warmth_**


End file.
